Serenity
|caption = How do you people even exchange ideas without luminous rear ends!!!!!! |first = 2588 |age = unknown |style = none, uses blinking to convey messages in morse code |home = Lowas, Earth |like = |hate = Jack Noir |relations = Wayward Vagabond - Friend and owner }} Serenity is a firefly formerly encased in a lump of amber that the Wayward Vagabond finds in the Skyship Base before it launches. Upon seeing the insect still alive and glowing in the amber, the Vagabond decides to use her to bring the light of democracy to Can Town. Later, the Vagabond releases her through use of the Appearifier and decides to name her something whimsical. The Vagabond actually has no idea if Serenity is a boy or a girl, or even if fireflies can be girls, but assumes the latter nonetheless. She is intelligent enough to know that a countdown is rarely a good thing. She communicates via Morse code blinking her luminous rear end, and understands the passage of time. Her face seems to be stuck in the "blank stare" most of the time, which is used by many characters in MS Paint Adventures as well as the logo for the site. A firefly that may have been Serenity appears in a lump of amber in the at the start of Act 4. In Cascade Serenity followed the fully prototyped Peregrine Mendicant to the trolls' Incipisphere with WV's almost dead body. In Act 6 Act 3, after many characters met up in a dream bubble and Dream Dirk flung Dream Roxy out of the bubble, Serenity departed with Dream Roxy. Her namesake is the movie Serenity, which takes place on the titular spaceship after the final episode of the TV series Firefly. The ship Serenity is also known as a Firefly-class ship, so Serenity is quite literally a firefly. Translations * : "Let's go!!!" * : "Yay!!!" * : "Oh my" * : "Oh no!!!" * : "Help! My friend is stuck inside the big can, inside a small house he built! You must hurry, he is not very bright and he doesn't understand it when I blink! Are you watching me? Oh no, don't blink me you don't understand blinking either!!! How do you people even exchange ideas without luminous rear ends!!!!!!" * : "What a daring dream," ** : "to combine the finest qualities of humanity with the elegance and nobility of the animal kingdom." ** : "How you wish you could know their world." ** : "To hear one night those muted pawpads traipse up your stairs." ** : "A low but friendly growl unsettles your slumber," ** : "And as the sopor seeps from your eyes" ** : "They detect a sharp pair of ears cutting moonlight." ** : "A mysterious wolven tongue invites." ** : "Wouldn't these ears suit you?" ** : "Would not this proud long snout assist you in the hunt?" (Callback to ) ** : " " ** : " " ** : " " ** : " " * : "You suck!!!" * : "Coward!" * : "Please..." * : "Help him!!!" * : "You there, miss! Please save my friend!" Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined